


[黄别]只看桃花不看剑（终）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[黄别]只看桃花不看剑（终）

年少时剑圣也轻狂过，风流过。眠花宿柳，片叶不沾身。现在他压在小剑客身上，竟多出一份小心翼翼。

刘小别渐渐泛起潮红。湿哒哒的唇与舌，反复在身体上做着记号。裸露在空气里的皮肤敏感到极致，黄少天舔舐过他颈子的要害处，激起一阵战栗。  
他从没受过这个，全身都被人把玩一般。腿根贴着两处热度渐起的硬挺，更令人不知所措。黄少天虽然早知他是个雏，却没想生涩如此。手掌摸下去先握住他的，还没有完全起来，在掌心里一跳一跳。

“没有自己弄过？”黄少天恶意地又问了一次。上次在青楼，刘小别也没回答过。  
刘小别忍不住咬唇，水色氤氲的眸子在暗处也看得清楚，分外诱人。  
黄少天不再逗他，拿捏着那物什，自然是熟练得很。很快刘小别发出弱弱的呜咽，抖着身子泄了出来。  
泄过后的身子是软的，还未做好十足的心理准备，黄少天就一手向后摸去。刘小别瘫软在床上，盯着那不甚明晰的面影，觉得既恐惧又兴奋。  
黄少天捏着他两片薄臀，轻轻扳开来点，刘小别羞臊地蜷起脚趾，夹着他的手指往后缩了缩。

黄少天意外的话少，架起他两条长腿，又在腰下塞了软垫。刘小别很快感到凉凉的药膏覆上来，最初只在会阴处，随着手指按压，有酸胀的奇异感觉。随后手指便滑进小穴，在口子边上徘徊。他忍不住扭了扭腰，那药膏有催情的效用，让人觉得后头湿泞难忍。  
黄少天不紧不慢地试着，将握剑的手指捅进去，一根两根，磨得肠壁越发润泽。刘小别仰着雪白的颈子，便不客气地咬上去，精致锁骨，殷红乳珠，统统不放过，末了舌头在肚脐眼处一转，堪堪勾住下腹一点耻毛。刘小别发出一丝呻吟，他的腿大开着，药膏融化了流出来，整个湿漉漉的股间一览无余，任君采拮的模样。  
黄少天忍住点灯的欲望，慢慢抽出手指，将自己抵在还蠕动着的穴口。  
硬而烫，十足的凶器。刘小别死死攥着床单，黄少天抬起眼，将手掌覆上去。  
“别怕。”他吻他的唇，舌头撬开牙关，灵巧地抚慰他。

刘小别揽住他的脖子，轻轻喘气。“来吧。“  
那又粗又长的东西缓缓没入身体，把后穴整个撑开。第一次到底还是痛的，刘小别额头起了冷汗，十指扣入黄少天的背，无意识划出深痕。  
他没要求他出去，黄少天更加心疼，抱着刘小别整个人动也不敢动。刘小别收回涣散的意识，才察觉黄少天流的汗不比自己少。  
“没事…”他小声说。他忽然想到，凭黄少天的本钱，下山随便勾搭一个，在床上肯定比他伺候的好，不禁觉得有些憋屈。  
黄少天只是细致地抚摸着他，等他稍微放松一些，才挺身动起来。身体一旦适应了异物，痛感就会被其他细微的感觉蚕食。刘小别觉得下面又酸又涨，穴口自觉地收缩着，黄少天离开的时候，居然觉得十分空虚。  
“嗯…”他发出迟疑的声音，听起来可爱极了。黄少天以为他不舒服，辛苦地停下了动作。“怎么了小别？”他撩开对方湿漉漉的黑发，看见一张带着羞涩和莫名愤怒的脸。  
黄少天挑起眉毛，显然是故意地抽身出来。软软的穴儿果然蠕动的更快了，一开一合，像是渴求着什么。刘小别蹙起眉头，不轻不重地掐了他一把。

“要做就赶紧的。”

“是是是。”黄少天笑着，“你适应得很快嘛。”他话音未落就捅了进去，一鼓作气地，囊袋撞在泛红的臀瓣儿上，小穴吞吐发出咕啾水声，刘小别这才想念起黄少天的话唠来，这声音落在耳里太臊了。  
黄少天碾压着每一寸肠壁，寻觅刘小别的弱点。很快刘小别就抖着嘴唇呻吟出声儿——黄少天扳着他的下巴不让他咬唇。

“别…别碰那儿…”

黄少天毫不犹豫地往那处一撞，刘小别颤着两条长腿，使劲向后缩。快感来势如潮，他如一叶轻舟无可依附。黄少天则在这之中有力地拖住他，继续贯穿，像只黑暗里磨牙吮血的猛兽。  
“不、不要了…”他带着哭腔讨饶。黄少天的眼睛在暗处也熠熠发光，透出陌生的兴奋。他贴住刘小别的耳朵，喘息凌乱。“不要？”  
刘小别无意识地摇晃着头，媚眼如丝。

 

“我不走…啊啊，嗯…我…不走…黄少天…” 

裹着整个身子的快感越攀越高，真真是欲仙欲死的境界。刘小别时而高昂时而委屈的呻吟也带出几个他自己也不经意的字儿来。酒后真言一般，藏着的小心思一下子抖落干净。  
“乖。”黄少天温柔舔去他眼角的泪水。“不走。你不走，我也不走。”  
他在小穴骤然的猛缩中全力抽插，白浊滚烫地泄进初经人事的身子，刘小别整个人软软摊开，露出要害的脖颈肚皮，轻轻使了眼神瞧他。  
白玉脚掌踩在黄少天胸膛上，他哑着嗓子说：

“去，给爷打盆水来。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
